Wild Child
by iscehh
Summary: Bella Swan gets sent to a strict all-girl boarding in England, along with her two sisters. All she wants is to get out and go back home. What will happen when her only way out is the reason she wants to stay? Normal pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is slightly based on the movie Wild Child with Emma Roberts. It doesn't come out until November or something but I saw the trailer and thought it might be a good Twilight fanfic. I'm new at this so….yeah. Sorry if you find mistakes….so read and I hope you like it. Review afterwards…like it, hate it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why you even bother to read this.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Rosalie Swan sat at one of the tables outside of Starbucks, sipping a Mocha Frappachino with her two sisters Alice and Bella.

"This is exactly what I need after a horrible day at school."

Alice agreed. "But what about that test?

"Yeah. That's the second one you failed this month." said Bella.

Bella was the most practical out of the three but that didn't mean she didn't have attitude. With her long mahogany hair, heart shaped face and pale skin, despite the California sun, she was the only birth daughter of Charlie Swan, one of the riches detective in America and Renee Swan, a famous interior designer. Alice with her short, spiky black hair and Rosalie with her long, golden hair were both adopted when Bella was two years old. They found out they couldn't have babies anymore so they adopted Alice and Rosalie, who were both the same age as Bella.

"Don't worry, Bells. Daddy won't mind." Rosalie answered taking another sip.

The girls were known for being spoiled and being in trouble. Nothing serious, like drugs or anything, mostly just stuff at school. Detentions for fighting, throwing out of control parties, spending ridiculous amounts of money. But of course, they rarely get punished, with their parents' on-call 27/7.

"Don't you think today was the perfect day to come shopping? I mean, they were practically giving stuff away!"

"I know! That 1,000 Chanel sundress was price at 700! It's gonna look so cute with my new Jimmy Choos." Alice gushed.

The girls talked about their clothes before deciding to go. They walked to Rosalie red convertible BMW with their shopping bags. Bella had six, Alice had nine, and Rosalie had seven. They placed their bags in the backseat with Bella and got in the car. They drove out the lot and music blasted through the speakers.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

They arrived at the gate of their house. Their house was on the Hollywood Hills. **(I have no idea what I'm talking about. They live on those houses that are on hills and right next to the ocean.) **It had seven bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a home theatre, a tennis court and a pool, that if you looked over the edge, you could see the ocean below.

Billy, the security guard, leaned out his little office. He was in his late forties and he had worked for the Swans since the girls were babies.

"Hey, girls. Shopping gain?"

"Yup! Oh,here." Alice reached into one of the bags and pulled out three Nike shoe boxes. "It's for Jacob. I remembered you said it was his birthday this week. I couldn't decide which color so I just took all three."

Billy chuckled. "Thank you, Alice. I'm sure he'll love it."

"No problem. Jacobs like our brother. Tell him it's from all of us."

Billy nodded and the gate opened. Rose drove up the drive way and parked outside the garage. They got their bags and went inside. They found their mother stirring something on the stove. Despite being rich and successful, Renee still liked cooking for her family.

"Hi, Mom."

Renee turned around and smiled. She was wearing a white ruffled shirt tucked into a black pencil skirt with the new leopard print Steve madden heels.

"Hey, girls. How was school?"

"Good." Rosalie replied. Alice and Bella looked at each other.

Rene turned back to her cooking. "Dinner will be ready in a while. You dad is gone be late tonight."

"Ok. Call us when it's ready."

The girls went upstairs into their separate bedrooms. Bella's room was panted light purple with two windows on either side of her white queen sized bed, with purple bedding and green pillows. Alice's room was yellow. Her sleigh bed was in the middle covered with green and orange beddings and pillows. Rosa's room was all white except for her comforters and pillows, which were red and black. Soon, the girls went down to dinner. They talked about their day, carefully avoiding school. They finished dinner, said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

The morning came and the girls woke up at 8:00 am, like they usually do on the weekends. Rosalie picked put three possible outfits for the day and headed for Bella's room, meeting Alice outside also holding three outfits. They did this everyday. They go into Bella's room and modeled each other clothes.

"Morning, Bells!" Alice jumped onto Bella's bed.

A muffled "Morning" was heard from Bella's walk-in closet. Bella came out already wearing outfit number one. A gray baby doll dress with embellishment on the V-neck, black tights underneath, silver Kate Spade shoes and the new Marc Jacobs bag.

"Well?"

"Like the dress, hate the tights. The shoes are okay."

Bella went back in the closet and soon came out in another outfit. A purple tank top, a green cropped cardigan over it, dark skinny jeans and orange flats.

"That is cute. Now, my turn." Rosalie jumped off the bed and went into the closet to change.

The first two outfits were "No's", but the third outfit was perfect. A red baby doll tank, dark denim walking shorts and gold heels. In the end Alice's outfit was a light blue sundress, a Chanel "5" necklace and gold flats. The girls went back to their rooms, showered and went downstairs. Charlie was eating breakfast, reading the news paper.

"Morning daddy."

Charlie looked up.

"Morning girls."

"Where's mom?" Bella asked as they sat down at the glass.

"At Tom (Cruise) and Katie's (Holmes) house."

"Oh, well. See you later daddy."

The girls tried to make a run for the door but they didn't get far until Charlie called them back into the kitchen.

"You're not going anywhere, Rose. Your teacher called and told me you failed a test again."

"It's math, daddy. You know I'm not good at it."

"When it has nothing to do with shopping, you seem to be bad at it. You're grounded Rose. That means no leaving the house."

Rose sighed. "But Rachel and Rebecca were coming to get us. They're on their way."

Alice and Bella looked at each other. The girls knew how much their dad liked Billy's kids.

"Fine. Rachel and Rebecca can come over. Call Jacob too."

He got up and gave the girls each a kiss on the forehead and grabbed his suitcase.

"Bye daddy! Love ya!"

When the girls could hear his Mercedes backing up, Rose flipped open her pink Razr.

"Hello? Hey, Jake. Glad you like them. Anyway, you guys want to come over? Yeah, I'm having a little party. Great, I'll see you guys in an hour."

"Rose! What are you doing?"

"If I can't go hang out with my friends, then their coming here to hang out with me. In the mean time, you guys need to go buys some snacks."

"What are you going to do?" Alice asked as she took her keys from the bowl that held all the car keys.

"I'm going to call a few more people. Hurry back!"

Bell and Alice got into her yellow Porsche and drove down to the supermarket. They came back thirty minutes later with at least ten different kinds of family sized chips and six 2-litter soda bottles and three dozen Sprinkle cupcakes. When they got in the house, they saw Rose putting out two crafts table and on the side was where Rose's iPod was hooked into two huge speakers, reserved for outdoor parties.

"I ordered some pizza. Put those chips in the bowls and take out the plastic ups."

The girls did some more prep work for the party. They put the sodas in the fridge. They put the cupcakes in plates and placed them outside with the chips. They played some music until they heard the doorbell ring. It was the Blacks.

"Hey! I told my dad that you were having some friends over so he'll just let them in." Rachel smiled.

"Great."

Then more people came. Then the pizza. Then more people. The pool area was packed with kids from their high school.

"Rose, I thought you said a few people." Bella said as she watched the crowd dance to Beyonce.

"I did! I invited, like, ten people. Word travels."

There were at least thirty to fifty kids in their backyard. Alice ordered another five boxes of pizza. Some people were in the pool, some people were dancing and some were just eating and talking.

"Great. Victoria and Tanya are here." Bella rolled her eyes when she saw their usual too-revealing outfits.

"You invited them?"

"No! Please, Ali. You know I hate them."

As the two girls passed by, Victoria threw them a smirk. They stopped in front of the pool and s-l-o-w-l-y started to take off their clothes, hoping to get peoples attention. They did. All the boys watched as they took off their clothes to reveal skimpy Ed Hardy swimsuits. Tanya slipped into the pool while Victoria walked away from it. When she was near the house, she stopped. She ran towards the pool, did a flip a few feet away and landed into the pool. A chorus of cheers and applause came afterwards. When Victoria resurfaced, she faced the girls once again smirking, challenging them.

"Slut." Alice growled.

"You girls thinking what I'm thinking?" Bella looked at her sisters, grinning.

They grinned back. "Bring it."

They took off their clothes and jewelry.

"Hey guys! Watch this!"

The Swans ran towards the pool and jumped. But they didn't land in the pool. No. They landed in the Pacific Ocean. When they got to the surface, they could hear cheers. The girls high-fived each other and swam back to he deck where there were steps leading back to the house. The girls were expecting their friends to shower them with compliments but what they saw was a very angry father with his arms folded across his chest.

**Whatcha think? If you guys like it, I'll update tomorrow. If you don't like it then don't read it. Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine because if it were mine Bella would have never gotten pregnant and nickname her kid Nessie**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Isabella Marie, Alice Faith and Rosalie Nicole Swan. What the hell were you thinking? This does not look like the Blacks unless they decided to adopt the whole orphanage!"

The other teenagers stayed frozen at their spots.

"Hey! Is this where the party's at?"

Everyone looked at the direction of the outburst. Mike Newton stood just outside the glass door. Mike noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"What? You guys look like you've- Mr. Swan! H-how are you sir?" he stuttered finally seeing Charlie.

"Everyone has ten seconds to get out of my property before I call the police."

They didn't need to be told twice. They got out of the pool, grabbed their clothes and rushed out of the backyard.

"Dad! What'd you do that?" Bell loved her dad but she hated being humiliated especially infront of all their friends.

That only made him even more angry. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! I have had it with you three. All the school phone calls, detentions,bad grades. Now this?! This shows me that your mother and I have done nothing to show you how to survive out in the real world."

Rose cut in. "That's not true Daddy!"

Alice agreed."Yeah. We always put our clothes in the hamper."

"I'm talking about a little more responsibility, Alice. You leave me no choice. You girls are going to boarding school. You leave tomorrow."

With that he walked back into the house, leaving the girls outside wet and shocked. Bella turned to face her sisters.

"Boarding school? Does he seriously think that "boarding school" is going to change us?"

All of the sudden, Alice's face paled even more, if that was possible.

"You don't think we'll have to wear ...plaid do you?"

Rose gasped at the thought while Bella just rolled her eyes. She had more important things to worry about than wearing plaid. The girls cleaned up the mess the other made. They grabbed their shoes and jewelry and headed up to their rooms.

"Remember this day girls." Rose said pausing outside her door. "September 30,officially the last day of our lives."

They went into their rooms and showered. After getting dressed, they packed for their flight. Their dad told them their flight would be at 9:00 am. It was still 1 in the after noon in Cali and Charlie had gone back to work. When the girls finished packing they practically their whole closets. Bell had four large suitcases, Alice had five and Rose also had four. When they finished, they went into Bella's room. Bella was talking on her Sidekick when they walked in.

"Boarding school! I know! Without boys! He's being totally unfair.Thanks. Ok.Bye." Bella felt the bed move and looked up.

"I though we might as well look at our new school." Alice clicked on the internet and searched the school.

"Uh...Cullen Preparatory. It says here its one of the best all-girls school in the UK."

Bella scoffed. "I don't care even if the Queen of England lives there, it doesn't change the fact that its across the Atlantic Ocean!Our lives here! Tyler is here!" **(Not the same Tyler who almost killed Bella)**

Tyler was Bella's boyfriend of two years. Tyler was captain of the basketball and wasn't able to come to the party earlier because of training.

"I know,Bells. You think were not gonna miss our friends? Your not the only one who doesn't want to move. "Rose said.

The girls were silent the rest of the day. They guessed Renee knew since after dinner she gave them each a hug and a kiss before they went to bed. In eleven hours they would have to leave California and go to London, their new home for the next year.

The girls woke up a 7:00 to get ready for their flight. All dressed in Juicy Couture sweats suits, they went downstairs.

Sam Uley was standing by the door. Sam was a college student and the Swans part-time driver.

"Morning Sam."

"Morning girls. How much luggage do you have?"

"Um...around twelve or thirteen."

"We'll have to take Bella's Range Rover then."

Sam disappeared upstairs and the girls went into the kitchen. Same came in and out of the house carrying the bags to the car. On the table were the girls favorite breakfast. Chocolate-chips pancakes for Bella, bacon with hash browns for Alice and a bowl of strawberries and graped for Rosalie. On the table there was a note.

_**"Morning girls,**_

**_Sorry your father and I can't be with you when you leave. We had to go to work early. Call us when you land. Remember that we love you all._**

**_Mom & Dad"_**

Alice put he letter down and took a bite of her bacon. She may be the smallest and skinniest, but she had the biggest appetite. They ate their food in silence while Sam waited for them in the car. They finished eating and grabbed their carry-o tote bags. They took one last look of their home then went into the car. Sam pulled out of the drive way. They hugged and said goodbye to Billy when they reached the gate. While they were driving on the high way, Bella's phone rang.

"Hello? Hey,Ty. We're on our way. Ok, love you too."

Alice sighed when Bella hung up. "Are you gonna break up or stay together?"

Bella's eye brows burrowed. "Why would we break up?"

"Uh...maybe cause you won't even live in the same continent anymore."

"Alice, if you loved someone as much as I love Tyler, you wouldn't let long-distance come between you. Besides, I'm coming back."

The rest of the ride was silent again. Sam pulled into L.A.X and helped the girls put their luggages on three separate carts.

"If there isn't anything else, I'll be on my way." Sam said,closing the trunk.

"No, that's all Sam."

The girls took turns giving him him a hug.

"Tell Emily we'll miss her."

Emily was Sam's girlfriend. The girls would sometimes hang out with Emily when she visited from college. They waved their goodbyes to the Range Rover and went inside. They immediately saw Tyler, wearing his basketball letterman jacket. He stood up from the bench he was sitting on and walked over to the girls. He hugged and gave her a kiss. When they broke apart Bella felt sadness when she realized she was going away.

"Let me help you with that."Tyler said pushing Bella's luggage cart towards the check in counters. They got their tickets and their luggage was tagged and taken away. Tyler went with the girls as far as he was allowed to/

"This is goodbye then." Tyler looked into Bella's eyes and cupped her cheek.

"No.This is more like "See you later". I'll be back" Bella answered, her eyes tearing up.

They kissed one last time before Bella and her sisters boarded the plane. They were in first class and the rest of the people around them were businessmen and women. When the plane finally took flight, Bella turned on her iPod and fell asleep while Rosalie and Alice talked about how amazing the shopping was going to be. In a matter of hours, they would land on their new home.

**I don't know how many hours its takes to go to London from California. Then theres the time difference and I'm just to lazy to to figure it all out so when they land, lets just say its 5 in the afternoon.**

**Reviewing is an authors favorite thing. Review,review,review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wake-up Soon and bellaandedwardforever02 you guys seriously made my day...!! and thank you for telling me about the flight. Here is another chapter. In the last chapter I said the time when they land would be 5 in the afternoon but I am changing it to 11 in the morning the next day which is Sunday. Once again thank you for telling me how long it takes to get to London. Anyhoo...on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

CHAPTER 3

They finally landed in London. The girls got their luggage and went outside. **(Sadly, I've never been to London and I don't know what they're airports are like.) **The weather in London wasn't good. Rain clouds covered the sky. But in true California nature, the girls still wore their over-sized designer sunglasses. After they got their luggage they change into different outfits.

"Did dad tell someone to pick us up?" Alice asked, standing on her toes looking around.

"Look!"

A man wearing suit was holding up a sign that read "CULLEN PREP". The girls walked over to the man with their luggage. The man had blonde hair and slight facial hair.

"Hi.We're the Swans."

"Hello. My name is James." He had more of a Southern British accent.**(Tom Felton has the same accent.)**

"Let me help you with your luggage."

James put all the suitcases into the trunk of the limo. The girls got in and James went to the drivers seat. He pushed a button and the black screen between them came down.

"Is there anywhere you girls would like to go to first?"he asked,as he started the car.

"Starbucks." The sisters answered in unison.

After 13 hours of sitting in a plane to come to a place they didn't even want to go to, Starbucks sounded like home. James drove for about ten minutes before pulling up to the sidewalk. The girls walked out of the limo and walked in Starbucks, the strong,comforting aroma of coffee hitting their noses. As they waited in line, they took in their surroundings. People were all wearing jackets and hoodies in neutral colors and they stared back as the girls outfits. Bella in her white cami and blue argyle sweater, Alice in her yellow sundress, Rosalie in her pink blazer and their sunglasses, even though there was no sun.

They got their drinks and wen back to the limo.

"Hey,James? You do think maybe you can let us do a little shopping?" Alice asked as the limo passed by a boutique.

"I can't miss. I have to get you to Cullen Prep."

The car was silent before Rosalie spoke.

"James? Can you tell us about Cullen Prep?"

He took a left. "Well, the Headmistress is Elizabeth Masen and her brother Carlisle Cullen inherited the school from their parents. Their great-grandparents first started the school."

The girls looked outside their window and saw trees instead of buildings. All they saw were trees and green fields until they could make out an outline of a large building. The limo went through the front gate and pulled up in front of the school.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gawd."

Alice gasped as a group of girls wearing identical gray blazers and navy plaid skirts walked past them. James took out all fourteen suitcases and began bringing them in the office. The girls followed walking down the pebbled steps as if it were a runway. Well, it might us well have been. Everyone was staring at them. The lady at the front desk had her gray hair in a bun and her small round glasses perched on her nose.

"Yes?"

Bella stepped up."We're the Swans."

The lady squinted her eyes at the girls. "Oh,yes. Here you are dears. Your schedule and your room number."

The girls grabbed their schedule and each took two suitcases,leaving the other seven with James. They found their room and walked in. There were people there already. A girl with rectangle glasses and brown layered hair, a girl with blonde hair and another girl with brown hair were sitting on the beds.

"What the hell are you doing in our room?" Bella snapped.

The blonde stood up. "Excuse me, but this is out room too."

Rose stared at her. "They expect us to all live here?"

The blonde nodded."Your beds are over there. I'm Lauren."

The girls introduced them selves. The girls with glasses was Angela and the other girl was Jessica. The room was quite big. Rectangular shape with a window in the end. Three twin sized beds were on each sides.**(Imagine the room in Nanny** **Mcphee.) **The Swans chose their beds and opened their suitcases,while James continued to bring in the rest.

"Where's our closet?" Alice asked.

"Over there." Jessica pointed to a white door.

Rosalie stared at her. "Ok.Where's the other two?"

"You three will have to share."

The Swans jaws dropped. "Share? Our clothes aren't going to fit in that tiny little hole!"

Jessica, Angela and Lauren walked over the the girls and looked at their suitcases. All thirteen of them.

"And where do you think your going to wear this clothes? We have uniforms."

Bella gasped. "Even on the weekends?"

Angela nodded. "Most of the weekends. If there's a lacrosse game, you can wear regular clothes."

The girls helped unpack their clothes, while commenting on their designer names.

"Oh my Gawd...You paid 600 for this?" Jessica held up an Alice + Olivia baby doll dress with the tag still on.

"Yeah...your right. The color is all wrong for me. You can have it if you want. "Rosalie offered.

"Ugh..! Why is there no bars in here?" Bella asked holding up her sidekick.

"We're only allowed mobiles on the weekends." Lauren answered.

"The weekends?" Bella raised her eyebrows. "How are we suppose to call our therapist?"

The other girls laughed. "You girls have therapists? For what? Stress over not getting this seasons Gucci?"

"Oh! Don't remind me. I had some stupid dentist appointment and by the time I got to the mall they were all out!"

The others stared at the California girls.

"Ok. You girls have got to stop the whole Princess act. That's not going to work here."

"Mrs.Masen is really strict about the rules. And by the looks of it you girls don't work well with rules." Angela said.

"Come on. Let's give you guys a tour."

All six girls got out of their room and into the hallway. Pictures of the girls lacrosse teams from way back to today were hung on the walls. They showed the Swans the library, some of the classrooms, and cafeteria, where most of the students were in already. They got in line to get their food. It actually looked edible.They walked over to an empty table. Bell sat between Lauren and Angela while on the other side Jessica sat between Rosalie and Alice. The Swans sat down only to be pulled up again.

"Hey! That's physical abuse. I'm calling our lawyer." Bella cried.

Angela swiftly turned her head to Bella. "With what? Your mobile doesn't work."

"You can't sit down until the Head girl sits down. She's equivalent to a class President in America."

Then a girl with short brown hair walked into the room. She stopped at the girls table. She was as tall as Alice.

"You must be the Americans. I'm Jane the head girl."

Bella smiled. "Oh great. Now we can eat."

Bella, Rosalie and Alice sat down and began eating their lunch. Jane half-scoffed and half--gasped.

"Alright.Listen, you girls need to learn that this school has a higher Archy . Teachers, prefects,scholars,..dogs,...vermin" she leaned into the girls. "Americans." Then her face turned sweet. "Nice to meet you." She picked up Alice's hand and shook it.

Alice pulled her hand away. "When the Head girl has earned our respect, _then _I will shake her hand,biyotch."

Jane again made the same noise before she walked away giving the girls one last look before finally sitting down. The other followed.

"What is the matter with you?! You can't talk to Jane like that!"

"What's wrong with her? She can't talk to _us_ like that." Rose said.

Bella nodded and opened her mouth to agree when something (someone) caught her eye.

**I heard that the Twilight movie is going to show on November 21!! I swear I love Harry Potter even more for moving to 2009!! Also, Wild Child is suppose to come out August 22 but I haven't seen in TV or anything. I will watch it if it does come out but my story probably won't be the same,just a couple of things.The boys will be in the next chapter!! I want at least 6 reviews before I update.Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks a bunch to the people who reviewed! Lilyflower2012****, Lauren isn't going to be mean in this story. Jane is the evil one. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Not Mine**

**CHAPTER 4**

Bella nodded and opened her mouth to agree when something (someone) caught her eye.

"Hey,Angela? I thought this was an all-girls school." Bella said still looking at the person.

Angela followed Bella's gaze. When she saw who she was staring at she grinned.

"Enjoying the new view?"

At the front of the cafeteria was a long table where the teachers and prefects sat. At the end of the table was a boy but he looked like a man. He had dark curls and the body of a body builder. When he noticed Bell staring, a boyish grin slid on his face.

Bella looked away. "Who is he?"

"That's Emmett Cullen. His dad owns the school and his aunt is the Headmistress."

Rosalie and Alice turned around to see him. Rosalie gave him a smile,which he returned,and turned back around.

"He goes to school here?" she asked.

Lauren nodded. "Yes. He lives in the Headmistress's quarters with his brother and cousin."

"Are they both as gorgeous as him?" Rosalie asked.

"You have not _lived _until you set your eyes on them." Jessica gushed. "But don't waste your time. They don't date. Mrs. Masen is really protective of them especially with her son, Edward." **(AAH! Sorry... :P)**

Just then the cafeteria suddenly became quiet. The girls looked at the doors and saw two living,breathing and walking Greek Gods. A boy honey blonde hair wearing a blue blazer uniform got inline in front of a boy with reddish-brown hair. Both both were tall, 6 feet at least. Both were muscular but not as big as Emmett. The cafeteria stayed quiet when the boys walked over to the front table and sat on either side of Emmett. The cafe was loud again.

"_That's_ them?" Alice asked. She turned around to look at them again.

"Yup. Aren't they both just absolutely perfect?" Angela sighed.

"I'm seen better." Bell said off-handedly as Tyler face came into her mind. **(It's just for the story. Nobody is better than Edward. Maybe Jacob, but I'm just saying...)**

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Ignore her. Now tell us about these guys!"

The British girls proceeded to tell the Swan girls all they knew about them. Which was weird cause they seem to know everything about. Favorite color, favorite sport, birthdays, favorite food. They even knew if they wore boxers or briefs.

"How so you know all this?" Bella asked as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Observation,my friend."

"Really? Cause in America its called stalking." Bella said walking into their room.

"So...what do you guys do around here for fun?" Alice asked.

"Fun around here is studying or sports." Angela replied holding up her tennis racket.

The Swans groaned. Playing sports and studying were not their best qualities. It was still 2 in the afternoon. Outside the window the girls could see the lacrosse team practicing. Bella could make out Jane's tiny little frame running around with a lacrosse stick. Then as Bella followed her, she saw Jane walk to the sidelines. The boy with reddish-brown hair was there. Jane talked to him before walking away.

"Hey...Does Jane have any special privileges for being Head Girl?" Bell asked looking away from the window.

"No.Why?"

"I just saw her talk to one of the boys."

"Oh! The one with bronze hair? That's Edward. Jane has got a major crush on him." Lauren informed them.

Jessica nodded. "Everyone thinks they're gonna be together sometime soon since she's the only girl the Headmistress approves of."

Bella walked over to her bed and laid down. She took her schedule and looked over it. It was the same classes she had in California. Then a knock came from the door. A girl with curly red hair came in.

"These are your new uniforms." She placed three plaid skirts,three matching plaid ties,three navy-blue sweater vests,three sets of knee-length gray socks,three white long-sleeved button-up shirts and two gray blazers,on each of the girls beds.**(Picture On Profile)**

"You are to wear black shoes and went you get to Physical Education, the coach will give you your clothes."

The girl left and Alice lifted the skirt and held it up against her body.

"Is this suppose to be a dress?" she asked.

Angela giggled. "No.That's your skirt. Remember the strict Headmistress we have?"

"And don't even think about cutting it shorter. One girl did that and she got in whole lot of trouble."Lauren warned.

The girls said nothing. There was no way they were going to walk around the school with these skirts. They'd just have to improvise if they couldn't cut it. With 6 more hours until dinner, the girls decided to take a nap due to jet lag. They woke up five hours later and found the room empty.

"Where'd they go?"Alice yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe dinner. You guys want to go eat?"Rosalie asked getting out of bed.

Bell got up and stretched. "Sure."

The girls remembered the direction of the cafe and walked toward it. Once again the room was filled with girls and some who weren't at lunch,stared at the girls who were still in their regular clothes. They got in line,got their food and searched for their roommates. They spotted them sitting at the same table as before.

"Morning,sunshines. Have a nice nap?" Lauren grinned.

"Yes. Why didn't you guys wake us up?" Bella said taking a sip of her water.

"We thought you guys could catch up on your sleep."

The girls talked talked about their families and what they liked to do for fun. Then the conversation went to the boys.

"Edward and Emmett are 17 and Jasper 18. It's his last year here."Jessica seemed sad at the thought of Jasper going off to college.

"Do you guys know anyway I can call California? We forgot to call our parents."

"Ask the front office. Your new so they'll probably let you."

After dinner everybody went back to their rooms except for the Swans. They asked the old lady if they could call their parents. They dialed the number and the rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Bella! Sweetie how are you? Where's Alice and Rosalie?"

"We're fine mom.They're right here next to me. We just wanted cal and tell you we're fine. Okay. Love you too. Bye."

The girls thanked the lady and headed back to their room. The other girls were already in pajamas and reading books under their blankets.

Alice looked at the clock. "It's 7. Why are you going to bed?"

"Curfew is 7:30 and lights out at 8. We have to be in class by 7:30 in the morning."

"7:30? Uuggh! I hate this school." Bella grumbled as her and her sisters went over to their tiny closet to get out their silk pajamas.

Because of their nap, the girls couldn't sleep. They tossed and turned until midnight when exhaustion took over.

**Bella saw EMMETT. Haha..all of ya'll were wrong. The boys will have speaking roles in the next chapter.And when I update I will be putting up my new story,Forbidden Love. It's Jacob/Bella. And will someone PLEASE,PLEASE tell me when Wild Child is coming out in the US? I checked online to see what movies are showing at the theaters and Wild Child is not one of them. Does anyone know? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Sorry for not updating for so long! School started today,August 25,and I already have homework. DO NOT SIGN UP FOR ADVANCED CLASSES PEOPLE. Forbidden Love will be a little bit delayed. Sometime this week, I promise.Here's the story.Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**CHAPTER 5**

The next morning the girls woke up grumbling about the time. The other girls were already dressed and ready to go to breakfast. They left when the Swans girls were still getting dressed.

"Bella,did you cut your skirt?" Rosalie asked looking at Bella's legs.

Bella smirked."Nope. Look."

She unbuttoned her blazer and showed the girls what she did. She placed the skirt up to her waist and finished it off with a black leather belt,making the bottom of the skirt hit mid-thigh.

Rosalie and Alice smiled."Genius!"

They followed the style and slipped on their black heels. They were sure that they weren't what the school thought about when they said black shoes,but they didn't have anything else. They placed their notebooks,courtesy of the school,in their tote bags and went to breakfast. They got in line to get their food and sat down with their roommates. They ate their breakfast and headed off to classes. None of the girls had the same classes so they had to ask other students for direction.

"I'll show you where Biology is."

Bella turned around to the voice. It was the boy Jane was talking to.Edward. He smiled a crooked smiled and shook his hair making the long strands fall on top of his dark lashes.

"Um...Thanks."Bella stammered. _Get a grip Bella! You have Tyler._

"I'm Edward Masen." Edward put is hand out for Bella to shake.

"Isabella Swan. Call me Bella."Bella smiled.

"So, what do you think of Cullen Prep so far?"

"There's too many rules,that's for sure."Bella mumbled.

When Edward laughed, Bella had to smile. It sounded like wind chimes blowing in the breeze.

They reached the classroom and walk in.A woman with black hair and glasses sat behind a desk. Bella walked over to an empty desk while Edward sat at a desk in the front of the class just before the bell. _Of course.He had to be a teachers pet._

The teacher stood up. "Alright class. It seems we have one of the Americans in our class. Isabella Sw-"

"Bella." Bell closed her mouth and looked at Edward,who beat her to it.

"I'm sorry Mr.Masen?"

"Bella. She prefers to be called Bella." He looked over his shoulder to Bella and smiled. She returned it.

"Very well,then. Bella, I am your Biology teacher,Ms.Block."

The teacher walked to the front of the class talking about something Bella wasn't really listening to. She continued to doodle in her notes and when she looked up everyone was leaving. She gathered her things and walked out the door.

"Hey!"

Bella looked back and saw Edward walking towards her.The same crooked smile he had on before was on his handsome face again.

"Hi."Bella started walking again with Edward beside her.

"Are you coming to the pep rally today?It's for the girls team but it'll still be fun."he said.

"Uh..."_ Smart Bella_ "I don't know. If my sisters are up for it,I guess."

Edward smiled,dazzling Bella in the processes. "Great.I'll see you then."

Bella went through her classes in a daze. When it was time for lunch the girls met up at their usual table.

"So? How were your classes?"Angela asked taking a bite out of her sand which.

"Boring. None of the boys were in my class."Alice pouted.

"Mine too.I would give anything to be in the same class as one of them."Rosalie sighed before adding "What's wrong Bells?" when she saw Bella shift in her seat uncomfortably.

"Nothing."Bella said to her lunch.

"Oh my Gawd! You have a class with one of the boys!"Lauren gasped.

The other girls leaned in waiting for the details. "It's nothing. Edward walked me to class since he had the same one. No biggie."

"Oh my Gawd! _Edward_ walked you to class?! Then what? What about after class?"Jessica pressed on,wanting more information.

"He asked me if I was going to the pep rally.I told him maybe."

"Bella you are so going!"Alice squealed.

Bella rolled her eyes at her sister. They had obviously forgotten that she had a boyfriend back home. "You guys go. I need to call someone back home."

The girls finished their lunch and went back to their classes. When all lessons were done at 3:30, everyone headed back to their rooms. Since it was after classes,they were allowed to change into normal clothes **(I know I said they wore uniforms all** **the time but I change my mind)**

Bella changed into a green tunic dress with black leggings,Alice wore her white skinny jeans and purple top and Rosalie wore her turquoises and brown sweater and caramel cargo pants. They looked like models compared to the other girls who just wore plain jeans and T-shirts.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come Bella?"Angela asked as the other girls piled out of the room.

Bella waved her hand."Go ahead.You guys have fun."

When Angela left,Bella left the room and walked towards the field. Since everyone was at the pep rally,it was peaceful. She pulled out her her Sidekick and held it up,looking for a signal. She smiled when the familiar bars showed up on the screen. She dialed Tyler's number and waited for him to pick up. When he finally did,they talked for hours. Bella was about to asked him something when someone bumped into her,sending her phone to a puddle near by.

"Whoop! I'm sorry.How clumsy of me."

Bella turned around.It was Jane and behind her were two girls,who were slightly taller than she was.

"Okay,I don't know what the hell your problem is. Why did you just do that?"Bella growled.

Jane tilted her head. "Do what? I bumped into you. It was all accidental."

Bella glared at the girls as they laughed and walked away. Bella crouched down and whimpered as she pick up her phone with her index finger and her thumb.

"That's how you wanna play,fine."Bella wiped her phone on the grass and headed back to her room,thinking of ways to get back at Jane.

**Short I know. You can hate me.Volleyball tryouts are coming up so I'm gonna be busy,but I love you guys so I will try really hard to update.I'll do it faster if you review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! It is so good to be back on the Internet. I live in Texas and I was hit was frakking Hurricane Ike and I had no power from Sept. 12 at night and I got it back Sept.19 at night,exactly a week.I didn't have school for the whole week but my first two volleyball games were canceled so I hate Ike.I was in the middle of writing this chapter when the power went off and I didn't save so I had to start over. I deleted _Forbidden Love._And during the week I tried reading Breaking Dawn but it was painful,PAINFUL I'm so serious,to read it knowing how it was gonna end.Oh and I deleted the authors note from before.I hate it when the chapters are all messed up because of them.Okay,that's the end of my rant.Here's the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer:Not Mine**

**CHAPTER 6**

Bella stormed into her room and slammed the door. The others looked up. Rosalie,oblivious to Bella's sour expression, jumped from her bed and told her the good news.

"We met Edward! Oh my Gawd Bella,he is even more gorgeous up close!"Rosalie gushed."And his cousins are even more gorgeous,especially Emmett."

Alice giggled."Jasper is so romantic and he writes poetry! That is beyond hot!"

Bella rolled her eyes,walked to her bed and fell face first onto her pillow.Her muffled scream was still loud and her punch to the bed looked like it would have left a bruise.

"Good day,Bella?" Lauren asked.

Bella sat up,her elbows supporting her."Just peachy."

"What happened?" Angela asked,sitting up at her bed.

"Jane _accidentally_ bumped into me and made me drop my phone into a puddle of mud." Bella held up her Sidekick for the girls to see.

"Oh my Gawd! And you let her get away with it?"

"Yeah,right. I'm getting back at her,no matter what it takes."Bella's smirk faded slightly."But I don't know what to do."

Jessica jumped up."You have to let me help you! Jane has a real pain and it's about time she gets a taste of her own medicine."

Bella nodded. "You know that school better so you could be a major help."

"So what _are _you going to do?"Rosalie asked.

"Oh! You should do the prank we pulled on Coach Clarkson. His reaction was priceless!" Alice giggled as she remembered their freshmen year.

"What did you guys do?"

Rosalie and Alice proceeded to tell the girls what happened. Bella made a mental list of things that she was gonna need to pull of the prank. She grinned. Jane picked the wrong person to mess with.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next morning Bella woke up in a much better mood.

She took a shower,dried her hair and changed into her uniform all before the others woke up. She waited patiently as the others got dressed. But in true Bella fashion 'patiently' meant she sighed every two minutes, tapped her Jimmy Choo clad feet to the beat of Fergie songs and yelled "Hurry up!" when ever she thought the girls were too slow.

"Finally! You guys are soo slow!"

They were in line for breakfast. They got their food and sat down at the table they sat at yesterday. Bella poked her fork through her eggs Benedict and watched as the yellow yoke ran down and covered part of her sausages. She was too nervous to eat,unlike Alice who had a huge plate of pancakes that was half-eaten. When the cafeteria suddenly got silent the girls knew why.

Edward walked in first with his two cousins walking behind him. Walked near the girls' table, he smiled at Bella. She could hear gasps around the room and feel death glares burning into her back.

"OHMYGAWD!" Jessica's excitement made her talk fast."He smiled at you!"

"I would absolutely _faint_ if he even looked at me!"Lauren said. "Bella,he smiled at you why aren't you dead yet?!"

Bella laughed at her friend's serious question."Because I don't like Edward."

Lauren and Jessica shook their heads,muttering about time changes making people loopy.The bell rang signaling first period. The girls got up and walked to their first class. Bella passed by Edward and Jane and smirked when she heard Edward say he was busy this weekend.

"Bella!"

Bella turned around. Edward was walking towards her a grin on his Adonis-like face. She saw Jane over Edwards shoulder looking at them with a scowl on her face before walking away with her two minions.

Bella focused back at the boy in front of her her.

"I was looking for you at the Pep Rally." he said."I met your sisters by the way. My cousins are quite smitten by them."

After the Jane incident, she totally forgot about the Pep Rally."Right,I had to make a call. It was important."

"Oh,family emergency?" Edward sounded concerned even though he didn't even know Bella.

_He is so sweet!_

"No,it wasn't anything like that. I just had to talk to someone."

They entered Biology and sat down at their seats. The teacher drawled on about blood types and told the class about the activity for tomorrow.They were going to find out what their blood type was.

Bella's stomach lurched at the thought. She hated blood,the smell of rust and salt made her faint. When class ended,Edward gave Bella another smile before walking off a different direction. Bella's next class was math and unfortunately Jane also had it next.

When Bella walked in the classroom,Jane was sitting on top of her desk and was talking to her two friends,who Bella found was were named Kate and Eleanor. Kate said something to Jane and pointed with her chin. Jane looked up and actually smiled at Bella. Bella narrowed her eyes at her but Jane's smile stayed put. She sat down on her chair as the teacher came into the room.

"Miss Swan? Is there a reason you are standing in front of the class?"

Bella lowered her red face and sat down at her desk.She rested her chin on her hand as she listened to her teacher explain the problem on the board. When class was over, Bella raised her arms to stretch.

Or at least she tried. The sleeves of her blazer were glued down to the desk. She pulled and tugged but the glue had set already. She was the only one in the room,the teacher had gone to the bathroom. She struggled to get her arms out of the sleeves and out of the blazer. She stood up and examined her now ruined blazer.

"Jane,you really are something."

She grabbed her books and left her blazer. When she entered her next class she placed a piece of paper on her seat just to check.She did the same thing with the rest of her desk. It was safe. Jane wasn't in her class but she was Head Girl,she could have asked someone where she sat. When it was time for lunch,Bella told the girls what happened.

"Holy crap! She did that?" Alice's eyes almost popped out.

"Yes! That's why I have to do the prank as soon as possible. This girl is begging to get humiliated." Bella said,determined to get back at Jane.

Rosalie shook her head. "How can so much evil be in such a tiny package?"

Once again Bella barely ate. She spent lunch trying to recall if she had Jane in any of her other classes. The bell rang and the girls went off. Bella's next class was history. The teacher was talking about Julius Caesar and how everything he had was just so he could be popular. **(Idk if that's true. I read it in _The Clique _and I don't listen in class so whatever.)** Bella tapped her pencil,P.E was next period. Jane and Jessica were in that class and where the prank was suppose to happen.Jane was winning the battle so far but after P.E Bella would be in the lead. The bell rang signaling the end of history and the start of World War III.

**I got that last line from _The Clique:Revenge of The Wannabes. _Soooo...sorry for any grammar errors. It's late and I'm tired. For people who think I don't write enough in a chapter, I'm sorry. I will take your advice and put two chapters together.Have ya'll noticed that I write more on my author notes than in the story? REVIEW!!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews! And for the people who added me to their favorite stories,favorites authors and story alerts,I just gave you a big hug! It's nice to know people want to read my story. :D And I still don't have school until further notice! Whoo! I'm so happy I updated earlier than usual! Btw,Alice is 5 ft in this story and so is Jane. 4'11 just seems so tiny especially if their next to the boys.  
**

**Disclaimer:Not Mine**

**CH****APTER 7**

Bella watched as girls ran around playing lacrosse. The sun was out and the girls were sweating like dogs. A cheer broke out as Jane scored a goal. Bella rolled her eyes. She was already ticked off,no need to rub it in. Her plan had failed. She set up her prank only to have it ruined by one of the other girls who saw her and ratted out on her.

A girl ran past Bella and a clump of mud flew from her lacrosse stick and landed on Bella's cheek.

"Eeew!" Bella took out her small Purrel hand sanitizer, squirted some on her hand and dabbed it on her cheek.

Coach Pattinson **(Roberts mom...ha ha)** blew her whistle."Okay girls! Huddle up!"

The girls quickly walked over to the sideline where Bella and the coach stood.

"Excellent work girls."said Coach." We might not win this year but we'll win a lot of friends."

_What? Who cares about friends? _Bella shook her head. "So bloody English."

Jane laughed. "Really? You can do better?"

Bella turned to her. "Laugh it up. But I can kick all of your asses blindfolded." That of course was not true. It was her anger speaking.

Jane laughed again. "That...I would love to see."

"Do your worst...horse face." Bella watched happily as the smirk on Jane's face disappear. She grabbed a stick and followed Jane to the middle of the field. Jane place a yellow ball between them. When coach blew the whistle both girls charge towards each other,not the ball. They fell to the ground kicking,slapping and pulling the other ones hair. The coach tried to break them up but ended up being hit by a lacrosse stick,Bella or Jane's no one was sure.

The sound of a horn was heard above all the screaming. "Shouldn't you guys be in bikinis for that?"

Jane stood up. "Hi Edster. Dig the car." She smiled at him,trying to look sexy.

Edward smiled. "Hello,Bella."

Before Bella could answer,he drove away. Bella turned to Jane and grinned.

"Ooh,do you love Edster? Do you want to kiss Edster on the lips?" Bella said in a baby voice.

Jane stammered. "Don't be so immature!"

"Don't try to hide it,honey." Bella soothed. "You're not the only one in this stupid place who has a crush on him. Every other pathetic girl is in love with him too."

Bella held her head up high and walked away from the gasps coming from the girls. Bella was sure the feeling she had now was better than the feeling she would had have if the prank worked. She didn't get very far into the building when she had to be called into the Headmistress's office. Of course Horse Face would tell on her.

On her way,she ran into Rosalie and Alice with Emmett and Jasper.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

Bella rolled her eyes."Headmistress. A lacrosse accident."

Emmett let out a low whistle. "Good luck,my Aunt can be quite frightening sometimes."

"Thanks."

Bella continued walking to the office. After telling the lady at the front desk she was called there, she burst into Mrs.Masens office.

"I didn't start it. I wasn't my fault."

"Go out and close the door." Mrs.Masen said without looking up from her paperwork.

"But you asked to see me!" Bella cried. What was the point? She was already there.

"Yes but you have to knock before you enter." Her tone left no room for argument.

Bella scoffed but did so otherwise. She walked back outside and knocked.

"Who is it?"

Bella walked in. "Oh my Gawd! Are you kidding?" The people and the school were all slowly making Bella crazy.

"Please refrain yourself from using Gods name in vain." Mrs.Masen said calmly.

"Look.I didn't start it,it wasn't my fault and if this were America I would sue!" Bella plopped down on one of the chairs in front of Mrs.Masen's desk. "That girls is a serious a-hole with a desperate need of an attitude adjustment!"

Even after Bella loud rant,Mrs.Masen stayed calm and just pushed up her glasses. While she waited for Bella to calm down,Bella took the time to take in her appearance. It wasn't hard to see where Edward got his beauty from. Her dark brown hair was put up in a bun and her green eyes sparkled behind her glasses.

"I know exactly what happened,Isabella." Mrs.Masen said.

"Then why isn't Jane here?"

"Because it's you I wanted to talk to."Mrs.Masen explained. "I know it's hard for you and your sisters to be the only new girls in you year."

"You mean only _normal _girls. But for some reason my sisters seem to be enjoying it here." Bella thought about her way to the office.

Mrs.Masen leaned back in her chair. "What do you like to read Isabella?"

"_Us Weekly_,_People_,_Teen Vogue_,_Seventeen_."

Mrs.Masen stood up. "Well,do you think you'll be able to tackle such a thing called a book?"

"I prefer movies."Bella answered.

Mrs.Masen took out a book from her crammed bookshelf. She walked infront of her desk and sat down. Bella looked at the book and saw that it was _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Oh,my friends dad is producing the film version."

Mrs.Masen smiled. "_Alice in Wonderland _is an excellent book. I think you might like it." She gave Bella the book.

Bella looked at her. "This is my punishment?" Mrs.Masen said nothing. "Gawd,this school is so weird."

"What do you want to get out of this school,Isabella?" Mrs.Masen asked.

"To get out of this school.And could you please stop calling me Isabella? I like to be called Bella."

"Very well,Bella. But if you leave won't your sisters be upset?"

"No.They actually like it here."Bella mumbled.

Mrs.Masen smiled softly and sighed. "Well,you better run along. I have some more paperwork to do."

Beall got up and left with the book in her hand. Classes were over and she was in desperate need of a long bath. When she walked into her room, Rosalie and Alice weren't there.

"Where are my sisters?"

No one answered. Then Angela said "Emmett and Jasper took them to meet their Aunt. Ask permission to take them on dates."

"Yeah,but I'm sure she'll approve since they're not like every _other pathetic girl_ here."Jessica spat,glaring at Bella.

Bella mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten that Jessica was in her P.E class. She obviously told Lauren and Angela since they both avoided her eye. But Bella didn't care. She just grabbed her toiletries,a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom.**(It comes with the room)** In the bathroom there were four bathtubs and three showers. Bella filled one of the tubs and dropped in three Sweat Pea tablets. Bubbles filled the tub and the sweet aroma wafted through her nose. She took off her dirty clothes and slipped into the tub. After this horrible day,a moment of peace was absolutely needed.

**I saw _Wild Child_ on YouTube and all the chapters before this one was different from the movie,which is good.I'm gonna try and make it somewhat similar to the events that happened in the movie but also add some twist to it. I don't want it to have the exact things cause some people already saw the movie. This isn't two chapters put together but I wanted to update just in case school opens.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating for so long. As you may have guessed school has started and my mom isn't letting me use the computer as much as before. She saw my progress report and flipped out. It's a freaking 'B'.Btw,Edwards mom Is Elizabeth. Esme is his aunt and Emmet and Jasper's mom. THE TWILIGHT TRAILER IS AWESOME!!  
**

**Disclaimer:Not Mine**

**CH****APTER 8**

Bella walked around the school after her bath. Going back into her room would mean being confronted by Jessica and Lauren.

_No thanks._

She walked around mindlessly, not caring that dinner was in thirty minutes. She walked passed a group of girls talking and laughing loudly. When a red-headed girl noticed Bella, she whispered to her friends. But Bella heard it.

'That's the girl who's trying to steal Edward away from Jane."

Bella rolled her eyes. Like she would want Edward. When she was alone again,she took out her Sidekick. It still turned on but that was it. She tried calling with it but it was in the mud too long.

She found a bench on the side of the school and sat down. She leaned her head against the building and closed her eyes. At first it was darkness,then she saw Malibu beach where she and her sisters use to hang out at all the time,besides the mall. She hummed Colbie Caillats' 'Bubbly' to keep up with the beach persona.

"Shouldn't you be at supper?"

Bella opened one eye. She closed it. "Not really hungry. Shouldn't you be at _supper_?" Bella said the last part with a British accent. "You know, being the Headmistresses son and all."

Bella heard Edward chuckle and ignored the electric shock running down her spine. She opened eyes and saw that Edward had sat down next to her.

"What do you want?" Bella asked, annoyed that her peace and quiet was interrupted.

"Are all Americans this rude or just you?" Edward said,genuinely curious. "Your sisters are quite nice."

"My sisters like it here. I miss my friends,my room and my clothes."

Edward was quiet for a moment. "So,what was that fight with Jane about?"

Bella smirked. "Jane just needed a little lesson,that's all."

Bella stood up and brushed off her skirt. "Well,it was nice talking to you Mason."

Bella walked away Leaving Edward alone on the bench.

Edward smiled. "Nice talking to you too,Bella."

Edward got up from the bench and headed into the dinning hall. When he walked in, he winked at Bella and sat next to Emmett.

"Where have you been?" Emmet questioned,mouth full of baked chicken.

"Ugh. Close your mouth,Em." Edward picked up a piece of Emmett's chicken and chewed on it. " I was talking to Bella."

"Swan? Mate,what are you thinking?" Jasper whispered loudly. "You know, your mum doesn't want you dating the girls at school."

"I'm not dating her. I was talking to her." Edward whispered back,realizing that his mother could hear them. "And what about you? Mum doesn't want you two dating the girls but your already moving in on the other Swans?"

"Hey,we asked permission and Aunt Liz said yes. We're going to the city this weekend."Emmett smirked obviously happy that they got to date girls they wanted to.

"Bella doesn't even want me." Edward glanced at the back of Bella's head

"How can she with Jane-the-Pain breathing down her neck?"

That was true. Jane had always shown interest in Edward,thinking she had a chance since the Headmistress approved of her.But he never showed interest back. Edward saw the fight that afternoon and it didn't look like Jane liked Bella at all. He didn't care if Jane didn't like Bella. The important thing was that he did.

**Sorry,I know its really short. If you have a suggestion to make the story less like the movie,I'd like to hear them. AAND...I just bought the book "Speak" the one that had a movie that Kristen Stewart was in,along with that I got "The Outsiders." Nobody from Twilight was in that movie but it is a really good book so go out AND BUY BOTH OF THEM!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**To bannananut, cause your review made me laugh out loud. :D  
**

**Disclaimer:Not Mine**

**CH****APTER 9**

**BELLA'S P.O.V  
**

I've only been at Cullen Prep for a week but I've already made enemies faster than it takes for the new collection of Marc Jacobs to be sold out.

Jessica and Lauren still hated me but Angela had started talking to me again.

Rose and Alice were currently going through their clothes, trying to pick an outfit for their dates with Emmett and Jasper. If it weren't for the boys, I wondered if they would be just as miserable as me.

"Bells, will you please help us pick?" Rose asked sitting down on my bed.

I sighed and turned the page of my book. I had to read it for my English class, and so far it was really good. "I can't. I have homework."

"Since when do you pick homework over clothes?" Alice placed a dress on my bed.

"Since I don't care about your stupid date with the Headmistresses stupid nephews." I replied not looking up from my book.

And with that they left me alone. After finishing a chapter, I closed my book and went for a walk. I did that a lot lately. I would usually just walk around the halls or go at the side of the building to call Tyler.

I sat down at the bench,leaned my head on the wall and closed my eyes. A sense of de ja vu ran though me.

Above me I could hear a girl screaming something about a dress. I picked up the words "bloody", "ball" and "Knightley". The yelling stopped.

I looked up. I could have sworn someone was looking down at me. I crossed my legs and tried to burn a hole through the fence in front of me. I had to get out of this school. A week without the sun and I was as pale as a dead person. The food was horrible, the people were horrible and the uniforms...you get the picture. The teachers were giving me an extra hard time. My History teacher gave me an 'F' because I didn't know when the French Revolution happened. Uhh....Who cares? And everyone is still talking about the fight between me and Jane. It's pretty obvious that nothing exciting happens around here. God, I hate it.

I closed my eyes again. Then a heard a scream. It came from my mouth.

Dirty,brown water was all over me. I pushed back my hair and looked up. Jane smirked down on me.

"Oops! Terribly sorry about that. I didn't realize you were down there." she said. "It's like you were totally invincible."

I let out a growl. Yes, an actual growl. "Yeah? Well, look at my totally invincible finger."

I flipped her the bird and ran back to my room.

Thank goodness it was empty 'cause I didn't want anybody to see my tears.

I sat down by the window and stared out into the sudden rain. I didn't feel as lonely since it felt like the world was crying with me. But that only made me miss home even more. I grabbed my phone from my bed and dialed Tyler's number. No signal.

I sighed. It was so hard to find a signal in this friggin' place.

I leaned my head against the glass and more tears came down my face. I was in a middle of a sob fest when I heard the door open. Jessica walked in,looked at my bed,rolled her eyes and turned her back to me, going through her drawer.

"Swan, do I have to keep reminding you to make your bed?'

I wiped my tears and silently got up. I pulled my sheets off my bed and waved it in the air, making it fall gently on top of the bed. I tucked in the loose sides, and I was about to do the other side, when a hand came in view and did it for me. Jessica was helping me.

"Go ahead and sit down." she said. "I'll finish up."

I smiled weakly and sat back down at the window. I watched her fix my bed. "Thanks."

She looked up from fluffing my pillow. "Don't mention it."

She sat down on the trunk at the foot of Angela's bed. "Why were you crying?"

I looked away and wiped away my now-dried-up tears. I didn't want to tell her. Why'd she want to know anyway?

"I hate it here," I mumbled "I want to go home, and be with my friends."

Jessica smiled softly. "I know you hate it here, but there's no way out. Unless..."

She trailed off, looking away. I got up and sat down next to her. "Unless what?"

"Well, the only way you can go back home is to get expelled."

Expelled. My dad would absolutely kill me but at least I'd be buried in my beloved California. The idea didn't sound bad at all. It'd be easy to get expelled. I already met the headmistress. She knew what I was like. All I had to do was do something completely outragious and I'll be shipped off to California.

I jumped up. "Let's do it!"

"What? Have you gone mad?" Jessica cried.

"No, it's perfect! I'll get expelled and then I'll be back home." I said, "What could possibly go wrong?"

"What are you going to do?"

I smiled at her. "Don't worry about that. I know plenty of things. That's why I was sent here remember?"

I made Jessica promise not to tell anyone. At least not until my plan was in action. That night when everybody else went to sleep, I ducked under my covers and typed up all the pranks I could do on my Sidekick. I had at least 15 written down, surely one of them would get me in serious trouble.

When I finally went to sleep, I could almost hear and smell the waves crashing against the rocks. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, knowing I'd be in California soon.

**Sooo.....hi people. Anybody still reading this? So sorry for not updating. This one was kinda short and there was no Edward but don't worry, the _real_ story will begin next chapter. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:Not mine**

**CHAPTER 10**

The next day I put my first plan in action. I got up before anyone else, and snuck out into the grounds.

They had a pool at the side of the school and since there wasn't an ocean I could jump into, I had to think of something else.

I searched for something I could use in my prank. Two fire extinguisher were inside the utility closet and the evil genius in me took over. I tested them out to see if they worked, and when they did I began my plan.

The school was up when I went back to my dorm. Everyone was getting ready, and nobody even bothered to ask me where I was.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out my uniform. Jessica came over to my bed.

"Did you start it?" she asked, her voice a whisper.

I nodded. "It's not hard to miss. I'll be expelled in no time."

"Listen, I kinda told Angela last night."

I looked over to the girl. She seemed the nicest and quietest out of all the girls.

"That's fine."

When we were all ready, we walked down to the dining hall. We got our breakfast and sat down at our table.

"Where were you this morning, Bells?" Alice asked.

I swallowed my cereal."A walk. You know, fresh air."

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something to me, but never got the chance before Alice squealed.

"They're here!"

All eyes turned to the doorway where the Cullen/Masen boys just walked through. The room was silent as they sauntered over, stopping at our table. I could feel jealousy and hatred radiating from the other girls at different tables.

"Morning ladies." Jasper greeted. That was the first time I've heard him speak, and his accent was more of a Southern-British one.

"Morning Jasper." Alice smiled up at him. "This is my sister Bella. You two haven't been introduced."

"Nice to meet you."

I smiled and said it was nice to meet him too. I shifted my eyes and found Edward staring at me. When he saw that he was caught, a light blush covered his cheek, and his lips formed a crooked grin.

"Morning,Isabella." he said.

I dropped my gaze. I didn't even bother to correct him. "Morning."

After Emmett and Jasper told my sisters details about their date, they got their food and sat up at the staff table. Five minutes before our first class, the Headmistress stepped up onto the podium and tapped the microphone.

"Good morning everyone." A murmur of good mornings filled the dinning hall.

"This morning while our head of house keeping was doing her rounds, she found something that is considered vandalism."

I felt Jessica kick me under the table. I ignored her and listened.

"It seems that someone snuck into the pool area, used our fire extinguishers and wrote out _Home of the brave._"

I swear, I thought I saw Mrs. Masen looked directly at me when she finished. When she stepped off the podium, the room started buzzing with chatter, no doubt about my prank.

From the staff table, I caught Edwards eye. I looked away before my eyes gave me away.

"Did you do that?" Rosalie whispered to me. " Is that were you were this morning?"

"Shh!" I looked around. "Yes. I'll tell you about it later."

The bell rang signaling first period.

The rest of the day passed by and I hadn't been called to the headmistresses office yet.

"Ok, tell me what's going on. "Rosalie said back in our dorm.

Me, her and Alice were getting ready for bed while the other girls were in the bathroom.

"Ok. I did the prank this morning so that I can get expelled."

"And why would you do that?" Alice asked.

"Because I hate it here and if I get expelled I'll get sent home."

"Bells, don't you think that getting expelled will only send dad over the wall?"Rosalie said.

"Yeah, probably but I'd rather be in the same country as my friends." I said. "Don't worry. If I get in trouble with Mrs. Masen, I'll make sure you guys don't get any blame. "

"Ok. Well, obviously your plan this morning didn't work. What are you going to do?"

"I'll keep doing things till I get expelled."I answered, getting into my bed.

"You want to get expelled?"

We all turned to the bathroom. Lauren stood at the doorway, Jessica and Angela behind her.

"I'm sorry,Bella." Angela apologized. "We tried to stop her from hearing most of what you said."

"Why wouldn't you want me to know? I could help you."

I sat up in my bed. "You can? You will."

She shrugged. "Sure. Anything to get you out of here."

I ignored the jab and smiled at her. With all of their help, I'd be expelled really soon.

A week passed and all 5 pranks we planted didn't bloom. It was the middle of October already and I was still stuck in hell.

"Bella, maybe you should just give up. It's been a week full of pranks and you're still not expelled." Jessica said one day.

"Jessica, I refuse to give up. I _want to go home_."

It was after dinner and we were all in our dorm room. Everyone tried to help me with my goal but obviously none of them were working.

Lauren suddenly sat up in her bed. She smiled.

"I am a genius!"

I wan starting to get excited. "What? What is it?"

"Ok, you know how Mrs. Masen is really strict right?"

We all nodded.

"Well, what if you did something that is completely forbidden in her book?"

"Like what?" I asked.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Bella, come on. Think about it."

I did. From what the girls told me the only thing I can remember was that she didn't let any of the girls date the boys. And since Emmett and Jasper were allowed to be Alice and Rosalie, that left....

"You mean...." I trailed off.

She nodded. "That's right. You have to date Edward."

**Was that a good cliffie? Or is there such a thingas a good cliffie? Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter and sorry for the late update! And I changed the summary. Review pwease! Sorry for any mistakes.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:Not mine**

**CHAPTER 11**

I did not want to date Edward Masen.

I mean, sure he was good looking, but there had to be other ways to get out of this school. I had a boyfriend, whom **(Or is it who?)** I loved very much, but known of the other girls knew that.

"Are you sure about this?" Alice asked for the millionth time the next day during breakfast.

"Yes." I said. "And don't tell the other girls about Tyler."

"Why not?" Rose leaned in closer, secluding the three of us from wandering ears.

"If they find out, then someone else might find out and then eventually Edward will find out."

I turned back to my food and thought the plan over. I would flirt with Edward, go out with him, then have one of the girls outside our circle tell the Headmistress. It was easy!

"Bella!" Angela whispered. "Here they come!"

I looked up and there they were, the only somewhat interesting subjects in the entire building. Emmett and Jasper smiled at my sisters and gave them kisses on the cheek. Ever since Saturday night when they had their dates, they've been kissing and smiling and acting all mushy around each other.

I almost made them cancel their date because I didn't trust them to keep my plan a secret to their new boyfriends. After promising not to tell for about 15 minutes, I let the out of the room. You can never be too safe.

I put on a smile and looked Edward in the eye. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Bella."

He opened his mouth to say something when his mom's voice was heard over the noise. He smiled apologetically before going to get his breakfast. I turned around to see 's reaction. By the blank but somewhat suspicious look on her face,I could tell she saw us talking.

I turned back around, smiling. So far, so great.

On my way to Biology, I craned my neck looking for Edward. By walking with him,I could get more flirting in. But no bronze hair was in sight.

"Looking for someone?"

I turned around. Edward smiled and I felt my lips doing the same.

"Yes, I was. You."

"Well, here I am." he said, still smiling. "How can I help you?"

"You can help me walk to class." I said, tilting my head slightly to the side.

"I would love to." He took my notebooks without even asking. How sweet.

"Any reason why you all of the sudden want to talk to me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied sweetly.

"I mean, you wouldn't even talk to me before," he said "And now you smile, say good morning and walk with me to class. All in the same day."

"Well, I figured since I'm going to be here for a year, I might as well warm up."

His green eyes focused on me. "If warming up means smiling more often, then you should have done it when you first came here. I like your smile."

My insides jumbled around. I glanced away and tried not to smile at his comment. When we reached the classroom, he placed the books on my desk before walking to the front of the class.

Before the teacher started talking, he looked over his shoulder and smiled. I smiled back. This was too easy.

**WILD CHILD WILD CHILD WILD CHILD**

At lunch, the boys sat with us. Everyone knew about Jasper, and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie, but that didn't stop them from glaring at me when they saw who I was sitting next to.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Edward asked when he saw me push the contents of my plate around with my fork.

"What is it?" I squinted my eyes at it.

He laughed. "Bella, it's Tofu. Try it. You might actually like it."

I made a face as I plunged my fork into my lunch. I held the fork up so Edward could see it, then put it in my mouth. I chewed it slowly before swallowing, all the while Edward looked on.

He raised his eyebrows. "Well? How was it?'

"Not...bad. Not good," I added quickly, "but not bad."

I reached to take another bit when Edward said I had sauce on my face. He took his napkin, and softly wiped whatever was on my face off.

"There. All better,"he said. His eyes caught mine, and he smiled. I noticed he did that a lot.

"Thanks." I looked away, and continued to eat.

I could still feel Edward staring and I was grateful when Jessica and Lauren talked to him.

All in all lunch was a good time. By sitting with Edward, everyone would be suspicious and snoop around. That way they'll find out faster. That means I'll be back in California in no time.

Edward walked me to class,even though his class was on the other side of the school. I thanked him, then ignored the looks and glares I received while walking to my desk.

I was only half-listening to the teacher. I was too busy making lists of what I should do to hurry up the process. I also made a separate list with all the steps I had to do. By the end of class, I had homework on something I had no idea what it was about.

At the end of the day, I retired to my room and lied down on my bed. I went over the steps in my head.

First step:Flirting? Check.

**SORRY! I haven't been allowed on the computer cause of my grades, I'm not even allowed to be on here right now. Just wanted to get this out. Sorry for any errors! Kind of in a hurry!  
**


End file.
